


Springy Illidari

by Doitsuki



Series: The Illidad Chronicles [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Black Temple, Blood, Flying, Gen, Its nice, Oneshot, Training, Wings, casual lighthearted fic, demon hunter dad cares for his smols, illidad, illidari - Freeform, jumpies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitsuki/pseuds/Doitsuki
Summary: Illidan oversees an aspect of demon hunter training that all Illidari must go through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a bit of casual fun with exploring how life in the Black Temple might be... minus the horrors and insanity that usually abound in there xD

It was a hot and dusty afternoon in Shadowmoon Valley, and acrid winds blasted sand against the walls of the Black Temple. Most of the Illidari were inside, the few mad enough to stand against the wind capering about on the battlements without a care. Lord Illidan had awoken early as a result of the temperature change, and after a good bit of moisturiser and fel-tainted coffee, he decided to start his day. It was early enough for him to see how his children were doing – none of them biologically related to him, but under his care and guidance nonetheless. He wandered downstairs to a bustling room full of chaos and swirling air currents. Here, fifty Illidari were chasing a massive Doomguard around in circles, the demon fleeing for his life. Adept sorcerers kept repeatedly bombarding him with fear spells, thus keeping him in a maddened, frenzied state of terror. Half nude blood elves and night elves all with green fire blazing in their eye sockets made various attempts to slash the demon to pieces. Nearly all of them wielded warglaives similar to the ones Illidan carried, though a few had swords and daggers. A couple were even unarmed, blasting bolts of energy from where once they had eyes. Though the Illidari seemed blind, they had a peculiar form of sight where the energy that resided in all objects could be perceived as colored light. Illidan looked to his children like a shining beacon of white, yellow and green. Many looked up to him, some continuing to harrass the now bleeding Doomguard. Illidan smiled. The fact that the Illidari felt safe enough to play games with their food meant that he was doing a good job protecting them. Years ago, when the temple had been girded for war… everyone had to be ready to fight for their lives at any given moment. Now, it was not so.

The entire room was quite airy and large, with a high ceiling carved of grey stone. Not everyone was hungry enough to bother chasing the Doomguard, and these few were engaging in the most amusing behavior Illidan had noticed since beginning to train them. It marked the young Illidari separate from the mature ones. They were jumping around, their growing wings flapping and allowing them to glide before they eventually touched the ground. Springing from place to place and even sparring with each other in the air, it was an impulse for those just learning how to fly. Illidan gazed in the direction of two demon hunters entangled high up on a green crystal chandelier. He sniffed. One of them was bleeding. Just as he wandered towards them, the larger figure, a male with bright purple hair, flipped backwards and plummeted towards the ground. His tattered wings beat desperately but there were too many holes for him to get any sort of leverage. Illidan dashed and caught him before he fell and broke his neck. The demon hunter, a night elf by the name of Jace Darkweaver, peeped up at Illidan with brows shifting his blindfold.

“Master…!”

“You must be careful.” said Illidan, closing what wounds he found with his own power. “It would not do to lose a soldier like you by mere accident, here in the temple.” Twice the size of Jace, he could fit the elf’s head in one strong hand. He gently pet Jace’s fluffy hair.

“Y..yes, of course…!” Jace nodded and his horns poked Illidan’s hand, but the taller demon hunter did not mind. Illidan knelt to the ground and set Jace back on his feet, wiping a bit of blood away from his arm.  
“Now… off you go. And remember, your wings need some time before you will truly be able to fly.”

Jace looked up at his sparring partner, one Cyana Nightglaive who was perched up on the chandelier and sticking her tongue out at him. He flexed his wings, jumped up and grabbed her leg. Illidan meanwhile heard the sounds of carnage behind him and glanced to see the Doomguard down, covered in a writhing swarm of hungry demon hunters. They were stripping his flesh off, eating him alive. Someone summoned another demon for those who could not get close enough, so that they did not turn on themselves in desperation. The new target was quickly struck down by a lucky blow. Blood flowed.

A blood elf with silky black hair tugged at Illidan’s belt. Illidan looked down to see just who he had been searching for.

“Ah, Kayn. I’ve been looking for you. Today is the day you learn to fly.”

Kayn shifted his feet, unarmed and looking more vulnerable than any Illidari dared be. He tugged the scarf over his lowered eyelids up a bit.

“M…Master, I’m scared.”

“Trust in yourself and see what happens.” Illidan was leading Kayn to a balcony upon which he jumped off and held out his arms. He was close enough to the railing for Kayn to be in no danger climbing up. From the balcony he flew with Kayn in his arms up to the highest terrace of the Black Temple, where strong winds blew hot air and scouring sand against his skin.

“Sure is windy.” said Illidan, setting Kayn down near the edge of the terrace. Kayn took one look down, saw how far away the solid brown energy of the earth was, and clutched Illidan’s leg.

“Master, you can’t expect me to jump from here and fly! I’ll die!”

“No you won’t.” said Illidan, and squatted in front of Kayn. He reached his hands around to the elf’s back and felt the muscles that formed the base of his wings. “These are ready. You’ll be fine.”

Kayn flexed his wings nervously, then twitched as Illidan’s claws sank into a rather sensitive spot. Adrenaline shot through his spine and set every one of his nerves aflame. Aware of his heart thundering in his chest and breathing shallow, he stiffened.

“I can’t-”

Illidan pushed him.

Screeching like a dying harpy, Kayn fell with a ripped out piece of Illidan’s breeches in his fist. An entire dust storm assailed him as he fell towards his doom. But then, a sudden instinct took over, one honed from hours of incessant jumpies around the temple with his comrades. His body righted with face towards the rapidly approaching ground and his arms spread out, wings following. He began to glide forwards, the wind beneath his wings supporting him. With a gasp, Kayn coughed out a bit of sand,focussed on the colors of the world around him rather than the particles in his face, and flapped. Up he went, arms and wings making the same motions as if it would bring him higher. Illidan watched with pride as Kayn Sunfury, favourite of Kael’thas and aspiring flight master, managed a jerky yet stable hover. Kayn had the biggest smile on his pale white face and his bright tattoos glowed with the speed of his rapid pulse.

“Master! I’m DOING it!”

“Of course you are! I said you would, didn’t I?” Illidan himself jumped across the terrace, landed and sprang into the air. He twirled with utmost majesty, his tattered, enormous wings keeping him aloft. “Now come. Fly with me. You need to build your stamina.”

Kayn nodded and shifted his back muscles together, then out, then in again to fly alongside his Master. Joy and strength filled him and he kept pace with Illidan, darting about in the sky despite winds threatening to blow them both away. They followed the air currents up high and down low, gliding in circles back to the terrace where Kayn managed to land on his feet. He fell to his knees moments later and Illidan sat down, watching him.

“You’ve done well.” said Illidan, somewhere deep inside bitterly wishing that he had been praised thus when discovering mastery of his own new skills. Kayn beamed at him and went to sit in his lap, weary but not exhausted. Illidan inspected his wings and the muscles connecting them to his back, finding no signs of immediate strain or injury caused by the bits of debris in the sky. He sensed the storm intensifying and thought it best to go back inside before Kil’jaeden appeared… or something. Outland’s weather never ceased to amaze him with how quickly it changed and often for the worse. Usually, it meant Legion shenanigans were afoot. Illidan wanted to deal with nothing of the sort and so took Kayn downstairs where he could join the other Illidari who were resting. Pleased with himself, Kayn wandered to a pile of blood elves and settled in to relax among them. He gave Illidan a shy little wave, receiving a nod in return.

Today was a day of success.

**Author's Note:**

> if Illidan seems OOC... idk i imagine him to be less edgy and angry with his Illidari, like he has enough patience to deal with mistakes and doesn't murder people for being imperfect  
> illidad loves his bouncy children xD


End file.
